guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Visions of Regret
wow backfire for warriors >_> --Chichiri 11:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Awesome. Brutal. Glorious. Arshay Duskbrow 00:05, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Brilliant! Seva 11:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Cant agree more, great hex --FirstBornSon 07:22, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Doesn't work on Ranger and Assasin... >.> Lightblade 20:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) mixed feelings on this... 102 damage may seem pretty good, but then they stop attacking and heal it back with 1 heal sig. I suppose it would work on noobs though that don't watch their hexes. That's how it supposed to be. If this skill can deter Warriors/Paragons from using adrenal skills, it's served its purpose admirably. Arshay Duskbrow 01:40, 27 September 2006 (CDT) 2 second cast.. — Skuld 02:04, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :learn to play Mesmer -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 02:06, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Mind Wrack, Spirit Shackles, Empathy, and Visions of Regret together would be extreme nastiness. I'm glad this hex made it into Nightfall as it makes Domination a more well-rounded attribute line. --Ufelder 02:22, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I second the notion. This is true warrior/paragon punishment.--Life Infusion 20:22, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, Spirit Shackles plus this is indeed a nasty combo, drain all their energy so they have nothing to use but adrenal skills. :D -[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 22:13, 21 November 2006 (CST) Wikified the article a little. mikkel 11:11, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Works nicely for tearing apart Paragons with that silly Go For the Eyes and Watch Yourself spam too. --Kit Engel 18:58, 15 November 2006 (CST) :That's a very nice point there. Aquisition Does anyone know if this skill can be capped from the http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Evil_Mime ? I'd update the skill page, but need to know if it's confirmed.--Morning Storm 15:45, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Alright, I want Visions of Regret as much as all of you, so trust me I tried capping it from the Evil Mime. He's not a boss like he was in the preview event any longer. The search continues for someone to cap it from. I would guess that it is a boss version of a Shadow Mesmer, since the Shadow Mesmers in the Realm of Torment are equipment with it. Seva 11:40, 3 November 2006 (CST) :( -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] Ouch "This skill is most effective when applied just before a Frenzy-based adrenaline spike." --from article :Whoever wrote that wasn't joking! I'd never even heard or seen this skill before, and I was just building up adrenaline hitting a mesmer when I must have been hexed with it. I unloaded my adrenaline spike and died in about 2 seconds. It all happened so fast, if it wasn't for the new icons down the left telling you what hurts you I wouldn't even know what killed me. Anyways I will watch out for it on adrenaline based characters, Backfire for warriors is right. :( --Carth 20:16, 7 November 2006 (CST) Perfect Anyone realize hoew perfectly the name fits? lol! Baron 22:10, 28 November 2006 (CST) I was thinking that this looks like the perfect counter to those zergway (fear me) teams that keep destroying my unranked groups.--Coloneh RIP 13:23, 15 January 2007 (CST)